Transform
by Usaki4eva
Summary: A simple but difficult (for me) idea of Darkest Powers through the eyes of a werewolf. Please R&R, my first story!
1. Just an idea

Dear fellow fans of the DP universe,

I have decided to write the entire DP from Derek's point of view. From this point on, I own nothing: no characters, setting, plotline, themes… you name it I don't take credit. Except for my (and many of my guyfriends) interpretations of Derek's thoughts and feelings behind what he _did._ I hope I get many readers and after I post chapter one of the Summoning, I won't post any more until I get 20+ reviews saying that I should continue.


	2. I Dream

**AN: I own nothing; it's all Miss Kelley's. **** Thanks Miss Kelley!**

**Also thanks to my fabulous guy friends: Mr. Rainbows, NateDrake, theBurningBadger, and Frenchfry.**

**Thanks as well to yorkshirerosesouza, TheWriter-TheCritique, Jayfire, my Advisee of Ballet ;), Emmoria, imaginitivemeagan, and Megan. **** You guys are a rookie writer's dream-come-true!**

**Lastly, I have only read a chapter or two of Dangerous from the first Darkest Powers Bonus Pack, but I will try to make Derek as close to how Kelley would make him through that and my guyfriends. Enjoy! R &R!**

Chapter One (takes place during Chapter 4 of The Summoning)

The bedroom door swung open and slammed roughly against the wall. I winced at the noise, which was personified tenfold by my "bionic hearing" as Simon called it. The only reason I hadn't heard my brother's approach through the thin walls was that I was wrapped up in Asimov on Numbers, one of my favorite books. Thank goodness for school-free weekends.

Anyways, there Simon stood; the look on his face was one of unusual interest. I gave him my famed 'I-question-your-sanity' look.

"There's a girl."

_Greaaaat, just what I need right now, a new target for Simon to aim all that charm at._

"Oh?" I said, returning to my reading.

"Yeah," he said with a ridiculous grin, unfazed by my standard disinterest, "she's supposedly a schizophrenic. Maybe we'll get our first real crazy here, eh?"

I gave him my affirmative grunt as he walked over to his side of the repulsively sunny room and flopped into his bed.

I felt a pang of guilt for having brought him here. Lyle House was for problem teens. As in psycho kids. Neither of us were. Simon was the good kid, always smiling and being nice. Everybody loved him. Even I did. It was my fault we were stuck here. My temper. My strength. My inability to control myself.

Me.

So it was my job to get him out. He didn't belong here. I did. The only thing stopping me was that I knew he would refuse to leave without me. I guess that's what made him so great.

I was woken from my self-deprecating reverie by a scent that made my hair stand on end. Victoria Enright leaned her dumb-ass head into the room and chimed in a girly tone,

"Hey Simon, dinner-time!", and then added in a mocking tone, "You too Frankenstein."

"Okay, thanks Tori." Simon mumbled.

She smiled at him a second longer and continued down the hall.

"Yes Your Majesty." He mumbled when she was out of earshot. I smirked and we were on our way.

…

The topic of discussion at dinner was, of course, the arrival of the new girl. I just ate my three helpings in peace and let my mind wander to my father. He would never just leave us. So where had he disappeared to? I would have taken Simon and run by now if it weren't for the fact that I had absolutely no idea where to start looking. As soon as dinner was over, Mrs. Talbot gave us a useless brief on being kind to the new girl, Chloe. Finally we all went to bed.

_Chloe. Sounds like a girl Simon would date. Chloe. Simon would call it a "cute" name. _

_Chloe, Chloe, Chloe…_

I tore through the woods after my prey. I would catch the rabbit this time. I was so close… Suddenly my powerful nose caught a familiar scent. I stopped cold. There was only one thing I remembered about my mom. Not a face, not a voice not a name… but that scent.

I took a hard right and dashed through the trees, _Mom wait for me!_

I couldn't understand why this scent was so familiar… I plowed through some brush and was blinded be the light in a clearing. I felt a wave of sleepy peace wash over me.

And I caught what I now know was my very first glimpse of her. A swish of blonde hair and bright blue eyes was all I saw, but I heard my name.

"Derek."

_What is that smell? It was so familiar and yet…_

I awoke not remembering the details of my dream, but with a single word in my mind:

_Strawberries. She smelt like strawberries. Mom and… that girl._

**Sooooo? **** What do you guys think? Please be honest. Please review! Thanks a-billion!**

**-Trin**


	3. I Am a Monster

I rolled out of bed the next morning with the smell of strawberries still wafting around my head. I stumbled around the room trying to shake it away, but it clung to me as if my dream had become tangible. With a gruff sigh, I continued with my morning routine. On the way out of the bathroom, I caught a glimpse of my reflection in the mirror (an object which I despised and usually avoided). Aggressive green eyes stared coldly through a sheen of greasy black bangs, attached to a face that could have been the before-the-product picture for acne cream. Don't get me wrong, I shower twice a day; but somehow the animal part of me has just screwed with my genes even more than needed. Besides the acne though, it would be easy to mistake me for an adult. At six foot one and having the build of someone who spent an hour in the gym every day, most people avoided getting too close. I've tried hiding my musculature under baggy clothing, in hopes that fat is less intimidating, but my face seems to be deterrent enough. I let out a huff and ground my teeth at my reflection, turning away from the constant reminders of the monster that was buried beneath my human frame.

After shaking the water out of my hair like a dog, I continued downstairs for class. I buried myself contentedly in my AP Calculus book, and before I knew it, I heard Simon's (my foster brother) stomach growl from across the room.

As if on cue, Mrs. Talbot stood and announced the end of classes. Simon and I jumped up: it was time for our daily kitchen raid. Food was not allowed outside of mealtimes, so we used the 15 minutes in between the end of classes and lunch to stock up on the snacks the nurses in Lyle House _thought_ they had kept well hidden. No snack-food got past my nose. We were about to turn the corner into the kitchen when I froze: somebody was on lunch duty already. Seeing me stop Simon halted too.

"Who is it, bro?" he inquired.

"I can't tell." I said after a few deep breaths.

"What?!" he hissed. I could always tell, dog's noses are about 50 times more powerful than people's.

"I don't recognize the scent. Must be that new kid you keep talking about. You walk in first." I grumbled.

He shrugged and strolled into the kitchen.

"Peeling duty already? What'd you do to deserve that?" I heard him whisper.

I peeked in to see Simon standing by the sink, talking to the girl I guess.

"You must be Chloe." he added.

I heard Chloe drop the carrot she had been peeling. _Stunned by his looks, like all girls._ Simon motioned for her to be quiet, explaining that we weren't supposed to be here and then introducing himself. I rolled my eyes and stepped into the kitchen as Simon disappeared into the pantry. I finally stepped into the kitchen as Simon brought out a sleeve of graham crackers.

"The other one's already open," a girls' voice said, motioning to the box Simon held.

"Thanks, but he'll want the whole thing. Right bro?" Simon said to me.

Before I could let out an affirmative grunt, Chloe had wheeled around to see me and let out a strangled cry of terror. I winced. Y_ou should have seen that coming, _I scolded myself inwardly.

"I-I-I-I-I d-didn't see you there," she managed to stutter, still shaking.

I snatched the crackers from Simon and was about to make a hasty retreat when the smell of strawberries again filled my nose. Chloe smelled like strawberries. I froze like a deer in headlights and took a second look at Chloe. She was incredibly short, with red-streaked blonde hair and big blue eyes. _Before you get attached, realize that those big blue eyes are gaping at you in terror, _my subconscious recommended_. _

"We're still teaching him manners," Simon said,"Derek, Chloe. Chloe, my brother Derek."

"Brother?" she said, questioning how we could ever be related.

"He's my foster brother," Simon explained. Before he could finish his sentence, I snapped "We done here?" and stormed off in shock.

She's the one that I dreamed about. As far as I knew, werewolves only dreamed about one person besides themselves.

I stormed upstairs to find the only book I had on my kind.


	4. An Apology

Dear readers,

First off, thanks a BILLION for reading my first ever story! I hope you like it, but any and all critiques are gratefully accepted. Second, I want to apologize for the huge gap of time between my first and second chapters: I just learned that I have been suffering my whole life from anxiety/depression, I'm not just overly emotional and high school has been brutal. But I promise from now on, I will post one new chapter about every two weeks, deal?

Thanks again and Happy Hanukkah!

3 Trin


	5. I Watch (and Eat)

**AN: Okay, so to make up for the fact that i have not updated in FOREVER, I wrote a longer chapter. I will now actually be writing regular chapters and will do my best to take the input of my reviewers into account. This means if you want me to include some specific thoughts in Derek's head or to go into how he feels about certain things/people more, review and your wish is my command! Okay, enjoy!**

**-Trin**

I raced from the kitchen, hardly catching a whiff of someone approaching the kitchen as I bounded to the second floor, taking the stairs two at a time. I plowed past Rae's room, where the blunt scent of smoke was drifting down the hall. It was rumored that she had a "thing" for fire. She might actually be the only kid here who is mildly nuts. _Simon and I sure aren't, and the other kids don't seem to be either, it doesn't add up, _I thought to myself. **The fact that your Dad disappeared the day you were on the front page of the local paper doesn't either, **the wolf part of me growled back. I slammed the door to my shared room with Simon shut and winced; I still don't know my own strength.

It had been 20 minutes of rummaging through my horrendous mess of a room, and I still couldn't find the book I had originally come up here to find. With a huff, I gave up and started downstairs for lunch.

To keep from staring at Chloe, I inhaled my food twice as quickly as usual and never once moved my eyes from my plate. The noises from Peter's DS were probably the only sounds above the hushed babble of best friends Tori and Liz. I was preoccupied with not paying attention when a sentence that spewed from Tori's infamously bratty mouth made me look up in reproach.

"Didn't Chloe tell you why she's here?", Tori asked Simon, "She sees dead people."

Chloe turned bright pink and stared at her shoes. My mouth dropped open. Being of the supernatural type myself, and having a wizard for a foster brother, I new that the accusation probably held some truth behind it.

Suddenly I was sure that the likeliness of their being three members of supernatural society in one place was very low, and I knew it was no coincidence that Simon and I were placed here after Dad disappeared.

My lip curled in disgust, and not just at the quality of our lunch food. The thought that someone had set up a bunch of supernaturals here, telling us we had mental disorders and shoving pills down our throats in hopes of 'fixing' us was sick. Chloe looked up to see my sneer-like expression and her face fell, thinking that I was smirking at her seeing 'dead people'. Chloe immediately started stuttering an explanation in horror and embarrassment. Chloe seemed to stutter out of nervousness constantly, so naturally, Tori (being the demonspawn she was) made a jest of it.

"There she goes," Tori sighed, "Liz slap her back, see if you can restart her."

Everyone stared at Tori in shock. "Tori, stop being such a..."

I smirked at Simon's colorful language (which you're going to have to imagine for yourself). Tori instantly started bumbling apologies at the first sign of Simon's disaproval of her actions, squealing things like: "I didn't mean it that way!" and "If she does see ghosts, maybe she could help Liz with her, you know, poltergeist."

Liz did NOT approve of the reference to her 'issue' and amid the chaos that ensued, I sneakily took the last bit of casserole from the serving plate.

The next time I looked up, Simon, Tori, Liz and even quiet Peter were quarreling as one of our 'nurses', Mrs. Talbot, tried to shut them up and are slunk of to do her laundry. The thing that most caught my attention though was a pair of blue high-tops disappearing up the stairs after a toss off blonde hair streaked with red, and Chloe's empty seat at the table.

**OOOh intense emotional cliffy! Please review! New chapter up by next Friday!**


End file.
